This invention relates to a device for counting the number of paper sheets such as banknotes and bandsealing the paper sheets whose number has been counted.
So far, various devices of this kind have been proposed in the art. Typical of these are a system in which the banknotes whose number has been counted are stacked at a stacker unit and transferred to a transfer belt whereby it is further conveyed to the bandsealing section; a system in which the banknotes whose number has been counted are stacked at a stacker and transferred to the bandsealing section as they are clamped between an upper endless belt and a lower endless belt; and a system in which the banknotes whose number has been counted are stacked at a stacker that is opened laterally and in the banknote delivery direction and are introduced by a pusher into the bandsealing section. In all of these systems, the banknotes are not clamped during transfer so that their transport state is unstable. Hence, the stack tends to run into disorder when introduced into the bandsealing section thus causing a great inconvenience in transport and bandsealing operations. Moreover, since the stacker part is separated from the transfer part, a larger number of component parts is required thus increasing manufacture costs and lowering an operational reliability.